


Prompto Argentum General Headcanons

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: General headcanons for Prompto Argentum.





	Prompto Argentum General Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> My part of the Secret Snowflake gift exchange we did; I decided to do headcanons for my Snowflake’s favorite character. I hope you like them!

~ _**P**_ ossibly the sweetest thing about the Sunshine Boy is just how much he cares about you. If he thinks there’s the slightest thing wrong, he’ll be at your side, asking if there’s anything he can do to help. He’s very perceptive, and he can pick up on the slightest changes in your mood. Of course, on occasion, he’ll mistakenly think there’s something upsetting you, but in reality, you’re just in a quiet mood that day. But even then, he’s determined to cheer you up. Nothing makes him happier than seeing your smile.

 

 _~ **R**_ omance is something he does very well, though you wouldn’t think it to look at him sometimes. He just doesn’t seem the type, often more awkward and goofy than smooth and serious. But give him the chance - and a little bit of prep time - and this boy will knock you off your feet. He’ll decorate the room with candles, and serve you a meal that he cooked himself (can’t hang out with Ignis as long as he has without picking up a few things, and he’s pretty damn good at it, truth be told). Afterwards, expect a bubble bath to be waiting for you, and he’s more than happy to join you, if you wish.

 

~  _ **O**_ ne of his favorite things to do is take photos; that’s no secret. But what you may not know is that his favorite subject isn’t the others. It’s not landscapes. It’s not even his beloved chocobos. It’s  _you_. He can’t help himself. There’s something about the way your eyes catch the light when you’re standing  _just so_ , that he has to capture. And then there’s the way the sun makes your hair shine when you’re standing in it. There are some beautiful photo spots around Lucis, and he intends to visit them all, but they’re all made better with you there.

 

~  _ **M**_ ost of the time, Prompto is the most cheerful person you’ll ever meet. He always has a smile on his face, and he’s laughing more often than not. But on occasion, you get to see a different side of him that he’s only ever shown to three people. It’s a measure of the trust he has in you that he lets you see beneath the mask he wears in front of others. He lets you see his vulnerability, his fears. He lets you see the truth, and that’s  _everything._ He feels safe with you, which is very rare for him.

 

~  _ **P**_ utting aside his own happiness in favor of everyone else’s is something that he’s done for years. It’s what comes naturally to him, and it’s a hard habit for him to break. Now, that’s not to say that he’s not happy - he is. He loves the young men who have become his family, and they make him happier than he’s ever been in his life. Well, them…and you. It isn’t until he meets you that he finally feels like that happiness is complete. You teach him what it’s like to be fully content, though it’s a lesson that he never thought he would learn.

 

~  _ **T**_ ruth be told, it’s not difficult to make Prompto blush. In fact, as you quickly learn, it’s quite easy. Compliment anything about him, from his looks, to his skills in taking photos, and he’ll light up in the brightest blush you’ve ever seen. He’s quick to deny these compliments, so you’ll have to  _insist_  that you’re telling the truth, and even then, he’s still reluctant to believe you. He doesn’t accept them easily, but eventually, he’ll come around. Be patient with him, and you’ll be rewarded with his endearing smiles. Not the little crooked ones he does a lot of the time, but a  _true_  smile; the kind that he doesn’t give often. But when you finally get to see it, it makes it all worth it, and makes you even more determined to see it again.

 

~  _ **O**_ ne of Prompto’s secrets that almost no one knows is that, not only does he like to sing when he’s happy, he’s also got a hell of a good voice. He doesn’t do it often, and never in public (well, never  _seriously_ , at least, though he has been known to sing the chocobo song on occasion), but he’ll do it for you if you ask. It takes you off-guard the first time he does it, as you have never heard him sing before, unless some off-key humming counts when he’s distracted with something, so to hear the full effect of his voice is startling. Until you really start to listen, and you realize just how much talent he actually has. Try to bring it up with the others, though, and he’ll vehemently deny it.

 


End file.
